


I'm only Dreaming

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [2]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it looks like a dream and feels like a dream, is it?</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: Marshall Abby Mary: Marshall has an erotic dream with Abby/Mary

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.

 

Edgar Allan Poe - Dream Within a Dream

  
His hands slide over the sweat slicked skin of her back. His lips are at her throat, his warm tongue circling the delicate skin. Her heart thuds erratically in her chest. He moves within her. She moans.   
  
“Mary,” He whispers against her skin. He bites down just hard enough to make her cry out.   
  
Her hips buck. She’s so close. Mary digs her fingers into his ass, pulling him closer. His hand finds her breast, calloused fingers pinching her nipple.   
  
A wave of pleasure washes over her and she calls out his name to the heavens. “Marshall!”   
  
***  
  
Abigail wakes slowly. Someone's head is nestled between her bare breasts and a strand of long blonde hair tickling her nose.  _What in seven circles of hell happened last night?_  She blinks against the unforgiving sunlight streaming through an unfamiliar bay window. Her eyes burn.  
  
The night comes back in flashes. Tequila shots. Small but strong hands kneading her breasts. A stranger's hot mouth sucking on her earlobe. Then cold night air, a stale smelling taxi to someone else's home, clothing dropping as fast as they could shed them. That mouth on her breasts, those fingers on her clit and pulsing inside her. Screaming wordless ecstasy at the ceiling. She smiles. It had been a good night.  
  
The blonde stirs. Rubbing her nose against the side of Abby's breast with a contented moan before coming to full wakefulness and sitting bolt upright. "Abigail?"  
  
“Mary?"  
  
The women stare at each other in mute horror for several seconds. "What happened last night?" Mary asks, pulling a blanket around her body. "The last thing I remember we were at Tony's..."  
  
Abby pushes herself into a sitting, position, not bothering to cover up her naked chest. She’s tired, in a pleasant, sated kind of way that only happens after a night of really good sex. "I guess we had one too many." She says, shrugging. Her mind is still trying to figure out how the stranger who had sent her to the moon and back more than once if her memory served, turned out to be her fiancé’s partner. She flushes red. "Oh God, Marshall."  
  
"I don't think he stuck around." Mary says, giving the room a cursory once-over. "Or if he did he's long gone now."   
  
Abby remembers vaguely that Marshal had been with them. Early in the evening when pizza and conversation were on the menu, but that he'd been called away before the Tequila and the real fun began. She twists the edge of the blanket between her hands. "You won't tell him, will you?"  
  
Mary shakes her head. "He wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
Abby smiles at that, "Oh, I don't know. He's got a kinky side."  
  
***  
  
Abby groans, stretching both arms over her head. Her left arm is half asleep, the beginnings of pins and needles sparking from fingertip to shoulder. She turns and looks over at her still sleeping fiancé with a smile. She doesn’t remember what she’d dreamt, but she feels warm and happy.  
  
She rolls closer to Marshall, pressing her lips against his jaw.  
  
Still half asleep, he turns towards her. His kisses are slow, languorous. She lets him take the lead, relishing in his quiet strength and the way his large hands always know just how to bring her to the brink.  
  
She arches into his touch. His mouth latches onto her left nipple, fingers trailing lower. She writhes beneath him, wordless noises of pleasure spilling from her lips as his fingers find her clit.   
  
“Starting without me?” Mary’s voice is rough from sleep, but her eyes, when she meets Abby’s gaze, are full of heat.   
  
The blonde leans over and captures Abby’s mouth in a hot kiss, her long fingered hands replace Marshall’s mouth, pinching and rolling over Abby’s dusky nipples.   
  
Marshall pulls away and Abby nearly cries out at the loss of his touch. She raises her hips, “Marshall,” she’s half begging, but she doesn’t care. Anything for the return of his touch to her sensitive flesh.  
  
“Patience.” Marshall says, his lips curling in a smile as he drops his head to meet Mary’s lips in a searing kiss. 

 ***

She stands half behind the door, eyes fixed on the mirror, mouth dry. If he opens his eyes he will see her. The thought is thrilling and terrifying.   
  
His hands work over his cock. Smooth, practiced strokes. His forehead creases in pleasure.   
  
Mary wonders what it would be like to kneel before him and take his length between her lips. Would he let her set the pace? Here like everywhere else in their partnership, she’s certain he would. Heat pools in her center. She longs to step into the room, throw off her robe and join him. Her feet won’t move.   
  
But nothing is stopping her hands. Her eyes still fixed on her partner’s hands, his cock, the pleasure on his face, she slips one finger, then two into the wetness between her legs. She sinks to the floor, head tilted back so she can still see him, working practiced fingers over her clit.   
  
Close, so close. She moans. Marshall’s eyes fly open.   
  
***  
  
Marshall squints his eyes against the harsh morning light. His limbs feel pleasantly heavy and he fights the urge to sink back into sleep. He’s never been one to linger in bed… at least not when he’s alone.   
  
He tries to sit up, but there’s something pinning down the blankets on either side. He turns his head and sees Abby’s familiar red curls on the pillow next to him. He smiles, he’s still getting used to waking up morning after morning with her there. She looks so peaceful he doesn’t want to wake her.   
  
He turns to the other side of the bed and has pinch himself twice before he believes his eyes. Sound asleep on top of the covers, naked except for one of his button down shirts which she hasn’t bothered to button, is Mary.   
  
Marshall swallows. 


End file.
